


1+1+1

by buffylovesfaith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marijuana, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffylovesfaith/pseuds/buffylovesfaith
Summary: Three times two of them gang up on the other one.(Faith/Buffy/Tara established relationship.)Re-uploaded.





	1+1+1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-uploading this because I can't make up my mind about anything. (rip to the kudos i had gained before, lol. someone save me from myself)

**1\. faith and tara vs. buffy – high times**

“Okay, go into the living room and sit on the couch and we’ll bring your surprise. And no peeking!”

Buffy grins and flees into the living room, and sits down and does as she’s told.

“Did you get it?” Faith whispers as she tip toes into the kitchen.

“Yup,” Tara whispers back. “Giles was suspicious, but I told him I needed it for a slaying spell.”

“Ooh, bad girl,” Faith teases, and swats Tara lightly on the ass, making her giggle. 

“Okay, B, here’s your surprise!” Faith crows with glee as she walks into the living room, followed by Tara.

Buffy opens her eyes slowly and looks down at what Tara holds in her outstretched palm. It’s a gauze baggie with what looks like some type of weird plant in it. 

“What is it?”

“Weed,” Faith answers bluntly, with just the hint of a smirk on her lips. “We’re gonna get you baked, B!”

“ _What?_ ” Buffy demands. “That’s your special surprise for me? _Weed?_ ”

“Well, not actual weed,” Tara is quick to explain as she sits down. “It’s like...a magical substitute for marijuana.”

“Yeah, Tar Bear picked it up from the Magic Box.”

“ _Magic_ weed?” Buffy glances quickly from one girlfriend to the other. “Is that supposed to make it better? Are you both forgetting what happened to Willow?”

“That was different, Buffy, what she was using was very intense magic. This is harmless. Actually me and Willow used to use it all the time.”

Buffy’s eyes bug out but before she can get into _that_ sentence—like how her best friend has apparently been getting high for years and she’s never noticed--, Faith interjects.

“Yeah, B, me and T here just thought since you been all stressed out with the baby slayers, you might need something to relax you a little. So...surprise! Now, you want me to show you how to do it?”

Buffy stands up quickly. “ _No_ , Faith, I do not! We’re not smoking weed! And why are you so sure I haven’t smoked pot before? I have! I smoked like five times back when I was a cheerleader! Those football game after parties were wild.” She looks from Faith, who’s snickering loudly, to Tara, who’s biting her lower lip to keep herself from laughing, and aims them both with a piercing gaze, choosing to ignore the fact that they seem to be amused by her. “Yeah, see, you guys don’t know everything about me! But I’m not smoking _now_ because I’m an adult and in charge of Dawn and--” she cuts off suddenly, looking around. “Where is Dawn?”

“She’s sleeping over at Janice’s house,” Tara answers. 

Buffy, distracted from the roll she was one, just blinks and sticks her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

“Tara, you were part of this ambushing? I’m disappointed,” she says in a mock angry voice.

Tara widens her eyes in worry and gets up to come stand by Buffy’s side. “We won’t do it if you don’t want to Buffy! It was just an idea we had…. We thought it could be...fun?”

“Yeah, B,” Faith figures she should show her support too and tries to get her guffawing under control. “It’s no big deal, we’ll forget about it. We’ll just hand it over to Ken and Willow, alright? I’m sure they could get some use out of the stuff,” she smirks.

“Well…” Buffy’s pout slowly starts disappearing, and a mischievous look takes its place. “Since Dawn _is_ gone...and we’ve earned some downtime, right?...I guess it’ll be okay. Just no making fun of me and _definitely_ no telling anyone else—and so help me if either of you tell Dawn—if I do anything stupid!” With that Buffy grabs the bag and races up the stairs to their bedroom, with the other two in hot pursuit. 

 

**2\. buffy and faith vs. tara – wardrobe woes**

“Tara, you have a _beautiful_ body,” Buffy says, tucking a strand of light brown hair behind Tara’s ear. “Trust us. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah, T,” Faith says from where she’s leaning against their bedroom’s door frame, and winks. “Your body’s fuckin’ hot! As is the rest of you. Why do you think me ’n B are so crazy about you, huh? Especially B here,” Faith says with a grin as she swaggers over to where her two girlfriends are sitting on their bed and stands behind Buffy, grabbing her on the shoulder. “She loves us thicker girls. She likes to grab some _ass_ ,” Faith says in a faux conspiratorial whisper.

Buffy colors rapidly. “Why are you trying to make it sound like I have some kind of weird fetish?! Can I help it if my girlfriend’s have nice butts? I--” 

“Woah, woah, rein it in, B,” Faith says with a cackle. “Just rilin’ ya up.” Tara laughs through a snotty nose and wet eyes. 

“Thanks,” she whispers tearfully. “You—you guys are sweet...the best girlfriends, but…I don’t know about this….”

Faith cuts in. “No ifs, ands or,” she winks at Buffy, “buts about it! Me ‘n B are gonna give you a makeover. You’re gonna be dressed to the nines tonight.”

“I don’t know….”

“Tara,” Buffy begins softly. “I know what you told us…about what you’re family told you about yourself, and how they only let you wear sacks, practically. I know that must have been _so_ hard, and I’m so sorry, baby. But you’re _beautiful_ , you’re not what they told you you were, and the world deserves to see _you_ , and you deserve to feel good about yourself. You don’t have to wear things that hide your body all the time...not that we don’t like it, obviously! You always look good. And if you don’t want to, we won’t force you. We just thought...maybe you’d like to try something new?”

“O—okay,” Tara says weakly, nodding her head. “I—I guess that would be nice….”

“Great!” Faith exclaims, clapping her hands together. “We put together a ton’a options. I think we should start with this skirt here, see how this looks.” She holds up a tiny black leather mini. Tara pales slightly at the sight. 

“No way, F! It’s way too soon for that! Here,” Buffy jumps up off the bed, and pulls something out of the closet. “This is perfect. It’s a summer dress, not too much of a leap, but tightly fitted and super cute! It’ll look great on you, Tar.”

“No way—that won’t work with the lipstick I wanna use--” 

“That’s too bad. Good thing I have the perfect makeup look in mind--”

“No way, Buffy! We at least get to each do half and half--”

“Guys!” Tara yells over the two of them. Her tears have stopped as she looks at the debacle her girlfriends are making. 

She stands up and surveys the sea of clothing that Buffy and Faith have put together. “I’ll try this,” she picks up a pink tank top, “and this,” and a tightly fitted pear of jeans. “I _can_ dress myself you guys,” she smiles at them fondly, her confidence coming back. “Thanks,” she whispers as she turns towards the bathroom to change. Buffy and Faith high five as Tara closes the door behind her. 

 

**3\. buffy and tara vs faith – puppy pals**

The first time Faith brings a pet home, her two girlfriends take it well.

“A puppy!!” Buffy exclaims, practically bouncing up and down. 

“Aw...what a cute little guy,” Tara coos as she strokes the baby pitbull’s head softly.

“What’s it’s name? Let’s name it! What about...Lacey?”

“ _Lacey?_ ” Faith wrinkles her nose in distaste, a look of scorn in her eyes. “It’s a _pitbull_ , B. And I’m pretty sure it’s a ‘he’.”

“So?” Buffy asks indignantly. “Lacey’s a nice name! But fine, then _you_ think of something.”

“Bruiser,” Faith says certainly as the dog licks at her hand.

“I’m not having anything named Bruiser in my house,” Buffy dismisses.

“What about...Oscar?” Tara breaks in. 

“Oscar?”

“Yeah...I don’t know. When I was a kid I always wanted a dog, and I wanted to name him Oscar.”

Faith and Buffy look at each other.

“Okay, T,” Faith smiles. “We’ll name him Oscar.”

And that was that. Or that... _should_ have been that. 

For the next few months, Tara and Buffy are lenient. When Faith buys hundreds of dollars worth of dog toys, they kiss her on the cheek and all play with the dog together. When she buys dog _clothes_ , they aww at the little costumes and meet each other’s eyes, not needing to voice “ _don’t we have the cutest girlfriend?_ ” with words. When she brings home a stray kitten, they merely smile, and greet the new pet. When Faith brings home a lizard that had it’s foot ripped off, _plus_ a huge aquarium, they smile while darting their eyes at each other, this time in slight apprehension.

With the next two puppies, they grow increasingly concerned, and hold secret meetings in the bathroom about how to break the news to Faith gently that they can’t take in any more pets.

The final straw breaks when Faith brings home a forth dog, a giant Labrador puppy, and they sit her down to have The Talk.

“Faith…” Tara begins gently. “Me and Buffy love to see you so happy...and we love all our animals, but…” she looks to Buffy for help.

“You can’t get any more animals, Faith,” Buffy states softly, if bluntly. Tara bites her lip and nods her head. 

“The thing is...we have no more room. Dawn already shares her room with the lizard and the cat. And the gerbil.”

“What?!” Faith asks incredulously. “We have plenty of room! The whole garage for one! And the living room! And I’m sure we have room on our floor for one more dog….”

“No, Faith, I’m sorry. They’re eating all the food in the house! Not to mention all our money.”

“But...Tara…” Faith turns to Tara, her last hope. “Just one more…?” she pleads like a junkie, her voice warbling. 

Tara shakes her head, looking down at her lap. “I’m sorry….”

Buffy and Tara tip toe out of the room as Faith slumps to the floor dramatically and curls up, her dogs piling on top of her.

 

A month later as Faith tries to sneak a baby hamster in under her coat in the middle of the night, she hears two sets of voices calling, “ _Faith!_ ” from where they’re sitting, waiting in the dark on the living room couch. 

Fuck. Faith’s _double_ busted.


End file.
